Love, Life, And Laughter
by elizabethchristman24
Summary: After Sirius dies, Harry is sent to live with Snape. At first, both of them regret it. But they share some memories that you can't just forget.
1. Chapter 1

_If any of you were following my other story, The Unknown Stories, I am sorry to say that I have deleted it. Managing two stories is too much since school has started, and this story will be a lot better. Enjoy!_

15 years earlier

Severus Snape walked through the door of Godric's Hollow, fear rising in him with every step. The rooms were totaled. Chairs lay upside down. Severus walked through the house, taking in the damage. Then he saw James. He lay on the floor with an expression of horror frozen on his face. As much as Severus hated James, he couldn't stop the tear that trickled out of his eye. Almost too scared to go on, Severus stepped into Harry's room. There he saw Lily lying on the floor in front of the crib. The tears flowed steadily from his eyes. He picked up Lily and held her in his arms for the last time.

Present day

Severus Snape was in the headmaster's office. He was upset, because he knew this would concern the boy Potter. After all, Harry had just lost the one person who actually cared for him like a parent- Sirius Black, his godfather. But Snape could care less. Yes, he was Lily's friend, but to him, Black was a spoiled snot rag. Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus, I have a favor to ask of you. Harry, as you are aware, is suffering a terrible loss. He needs an adult in his life that will care about him. You promised to do that 15 years ago."

Snape raised his eyebrows and replied "Yes I did."

"So now I must ask you a favor regarding that promise." Said Dumbledore.

Severus did not like where this was going. "And what is the favor that you ask of me, sir?"

"Harry needs an adult who will care for him. He needs a person to go to and a place to return to when he is in need. Therefore, I am asking you Severus, to become to Harry what Sirius was. A person who cared about him and who willingly let him in their home."

Severus groaned and replied "What about the Weasleys? He is invited every summer. He is as good as a son to them."

"Yes, but only a son. You knew James and Lily and Sirius. You will be a parent and a friend. Someone who can provide memories about them to cheer up Harry."

Severus said, a little angrily now, "Basically you are asking me to let the boy in my home, and for me to care for him?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "After all, this is Lily's son."

These simple words softened Severus's face and heart.

"Very well, but only he shall know."

And what about his friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They will ask questions.

Very well. They can know too, but it must be kept between them and us.

"Again, Severus, you ask me not to reveal the best of you." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Go get the boy."

Severus nodded politely and swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to publish a new chapter. I've just been really busy with school and everything. But I promise to try to publish a new chapter at least once a week. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat in the headmaster's office, waiting for Dumbledore. He rubbed his red wrist, and glared at Snape. "You didn't have to grip so hard."

Snape said nothing, his lips pressed tightly together. He knew both of them would regret this.

After several minutes in silence, Dumbledore came down from his private quarters and sat down.

"Harry, I have been talking with Professor Snape. The last adult who actually cared about you like a son is gone. I find it best to talk out your problems with someone who loves you, so we have decided to move you from your aunt and uncle's."

At this, Harry jumped out of his seat, and shouted, "Are you serious? I'm leaving the Dursley's? Where am I going? Ron's house?"

Dumbledore calmly replied, "Yes, you are leaving the house you have stayed in for so long, but you are not going to the Weasley's house. Now that Voldemort is back, they have too much to worry about without taking in Voldemort's top target. No, Harry, you are going to live with Professor Snape."

Harry stood up so abruptly that he knocked over his chair, but he could care less. "You're joking. Snape? No. Never."

Dumbledore smiled a little and said, "No I am not joking. We have decided that this Christmas holiday, you will start your life together. Professor Snape has agreed to letting you stay with Mr. Weasley for the last 4 days, however, so it all works out. You still get to stay with your friend."

"No it does not bloody well work out. This man hated my father! And he probably didn't give a damn about my mother either. I know he hated Sirius, and Lupin. How do you expect me to live with him?" shouted Harry.

"Harry, it is only for a week and a half. If it does not work out, you will go back to living with your aunt and uncle. But please try. And I daresay you will find out some things that will change your opinion about him."

Dumbledore winked at Snape while Harry protested, to no avail.

"Alright Harry, you may go. Oh, but one last thing. You may tell your friends Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, but they must not tell anyone else. It's the one thing I have promised to do for Professor Snape."

Harry looked at Snape, kind of funnily, and left.

"Alright Severus, now that it is settled, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Although I have agreed to do this, remember that this is always for Lily. It will never be for the boy, and never for James, Sirius, or Remus. I know this will not work out."

"By the way Severus, it may help if you tell him some stories about Lily. Maybe James too. You will be closer, and that is the point of all of this."

"Closer? Closer to Potter? You are bloody insane if you think I would show him my private memories. I will deal with this the way I want, whether you like it or not."

And with that, Severus stormed out.

Dumbledore chuckled. He got up and paced. He knew that this would all work out. After all, he was the greatest wizard alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting in his dorm room, throwing his stuff into his suitcase. Ron was sitting on the bed across from him, and Hermione was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"No. No. You are not going to live with Snape this Christmas." Ron was staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Yes I am, and Dumbledore told me to, so I can't complain." Harry was still throwing things, this time across the room.

Hermione turned to Harry, her eyes red and said, "Oh be careful, Harry! Send me an owl, or Ron, or especially Dumbledore!"

"I can't believe this is happening! He hated my dad! He hated Remus, and Sirius! Of course he hates me! How does Dumble dore expect me to live with him?" Harry slammed his suitcase shut and stormed out of the common room and started towards Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore and Snape could have been having a staring contest. They were staring at each other, one with hatred, one with amusement.

"Severus, you are the one who promised to look out for the boy. I don't understand why you have a problem."

Severus spat and replied. "I see the boy for maybe 2 hours everyday. During the summer, he lives with his relatives. Now, I am forced to live with him! I am being forced to see him all day! Of course I have a problem!"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Maybe if you tell him about you and Lily, he will open up to you."

Snape snorted, and replied, "You must be joking! The boy is just like his father: arrogant and he has no concern for rules."

Dumbledore smiled a little sadly and said, "I have told you before that you are inclined to find fault in Harry. But he is really quite a pleasent child."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready, Severus?"

Snape turned to open the door, then turned to face Dumbledore

"I don't know who you're kidding, but I am not opening up to the boy about Lily. I don't know how you even thought that was possible." Then Snape opened the door and Harry stepped in to the office.

"I'm packed", said Harry.

"Wonderful! Well then, see you two after the holidays!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Snape stepped into the fire, then Harry. They gave each other a look of utmost hate, then with a green flash, they both disappeared.

Phineas Nigellus spoke. "Once again, Albus, you are too trusting."

Dumbledore said nothing and returned to his dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. They had arrived at Snape's house almost 2 hours ago and Harry still hadn't discovered everything. Snape has disappeared into his home office almost instantly with the very strict instruction not to disturb him. So Harry left his bag in the den and taken to exploring the huge house. Snape had very interesting things in his house, all attributing to either Volemort or Dumbledore. There was a 3-D figurine of the Dark Mark, and two shelves below was a figurine of the Hogwarts coat of arms. Harry picked up the Dark Mark figure. It let out a piercing shriek and Harry dropped it in surprise. It shattered.

"Having fun?" said a deep voice behind Harry. Harry turned around and Snape was standing in the doorway. "Reparo." The figurine put itself back together like a puzzle and flew back on the shelf. "While you are here, you will follow some rules I have set."

Harry replied, "Of course, sir."

"Number one: You are not to bother me when I am conducting business, whether in my office or with a follower of the Dark Lord. If I do happen to have a meeting with a Death Eater, you will drop everything and use the fireplace in my office to Floo to the Burrow immediately. This is the only time you are allowed in my office. This is the most important rule.

Number two: You will not touch anything that has to do with the Dark Lord. They may be cursed, and these curses can only be broken by a dark wizard.

Number three: You are allowed to do as you wish while you are here, as long as you are back before dark and you do not wander outside of the village. The Dark Lord enjoys sending loyal followers to spy on me at night. If they see you, they will bring you to the Dark Lord and he will kill you. Then I will be punished.

Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Potter, this is my house. I prefer to addressed as Severus in my own house. But you will always answer to me as sir. Understand, Potter?

"Yes sir, Pro- Severus." Harry tried out the name and it felt weird in his own mouth. Then he said "But if I must call you by your first name, then will you call me by my first name? Its only fair."

Severus nodded and said, "If you wish, Pot-Harry." Then he turned and paused. "Your room is on the second floor. Third room on the left." He slammed the door to his office shut.

Harry could have sworn Snape had given him a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed, both Harry and Snape lived awkwardly among each other. The only time they talked was to offer the other some breakfast, or for Snape to give Harry some order. But on the 6th day, Snape sat Harry down.

"Harry." Severus still hadn't gotten over calling Potter by his first name. "Harry, we have lived together for 6 days, and I doubt if we have said 10 words at a time to each other. Obviously, the headmaster wanted to accomplish something between us and that will not happen until we start having real conversations. So starting today, at dinner we will find a subject to discuss and we will discuss it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry stood up, and at full height, he could see through the high window behind Severus.

"Severus." Harry hadn't gotten used to calling his professor by his first name, either. "Severus, look through the window. There's a man in a long black robe walking toward the house with- Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Severus looked through the window and cursed. "Harry, go to my office now and Floo to the Burrow! Quick!"

Harry ran to the office and closed the door just as Snape opened the door to let the Death Eaters in. He was careful not to make any loud sounds. He could hear Severus welcome them, and then someone with a deep voice, maybe the man in the robe, spoke.

"Severus, the Dark Lord wants it now! Are you finished with it?"

"Yes, it's in my office."

"Very well, I'll get it." Bellatrix started towards the office.

Harry held his breath.

"Bella, you are well aware that I do not let anyone else in my office, in the only place I can actually have some privacy. I will go get it."

Harry raced to the fireplace just as Severus opened the door.

"What in bloody hell are you still doing here? Leave, now!" Severus hissed. He purposely clattered some things on his desk. Thankful for the cover-up, Harry stepped into the green flames and said "The Burrow!" Then Harry disappeared.

Ron raced to the fireplace just as Harry appeared in the fire. Holding out a hand, he helped Harry out. "Mum told us you would be dropping by every once in a while. How's Snape treating you?"

Before Harry could reply, Ginny appeared with Hermione. "Hi Harry! How's Snape's house?"

"Severus is treating me fine, thanks for asking."

They all goggled at him. "Did you just call him Severus?"

"Oh yeah, he's asked me to call him Severus whenever we speak to each other. Which isn't much, mind you."

Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Oh, hello Harry dear!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. How are you?

"Fine, thank you."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all sat down and turned on the TV, just enjoying each other's company.

After watching a four episode marathon of Wizards of Diagon Alley, Snape apparated in front of the TV.

"Bloody hell!" yelped Ron.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. Potter, you may now come back to my house whenever you are ready. Before dark, please. Weasley, where is your mother?"

Ron stared at Snape for a moment, then said, "In the kitchen. But I didn't do anything!"

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously you didn't, or I would have come here earlier. I merely wish to speak to your mother about Harry."

And with that, Snape walked into the kitchen.

"Scary. How do you live with it?"

Harry shrugged. "I just do. It's only for a couple of weeks."

They sat and watched TV. Then they heard the crack of Snape apparating.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all just sat, until 7:00, when it started to get dark and Harry had to go back.

"Good luck, Harry! Remember, you're staying with us for the last few days of the break. See you then!" Ron and Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

Harry landed hard in the fireplace in Snape's office. He fell over onto the pile of books Snape had so neatly organized. Snape burst into the room when he heard the crash. He saw the pile of books on the floor and screwed up his face in anger.

"You insolent, little snotrag! You think you're so arrogant, that you can do whatever you want! I'm tired of you pushing me around! It's done, James!"

Harry looked up at his professor. "Um, sorry, what did you say sir?"

Snape froze. "Harry. Harry Potter. Not James Potter. I know that you're not James. I apologize, Harry. I've just had a bad day."

Harry cautiously walked closer to Snape. "Yes. I understand that. But why call me by my father's name?"

Snape sighed. He looked at the floor, then at Harry.

"Go to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes to talk to you."

Harry walked out the room, still staring at Snape as he closed the door.

Harry stormed into his room and slammed the door closed. He plopped on the bed and buried his head in his hands. Harry was mad for some strange reason. It might have been the fact that yet again, Snape had insulted his father. But only this time, he had mistaken Harry for James, just as Sirius and Lupin had done many times before. Harry started to tear up at the thought of Sirius, so he looked up, at the ugly wallpaper, before he started crying. Then Snape burst in. Harry stood up in respect, and all tears were gone.

"Sit down, Harry, we need to talk." Snape had a strange look on his face. Was it sympathetic? Harry slowly sat back down on the bed. Severus sat down next to him.

"Harry, your father…he was an arrogant little snotrag. No, please don't interrupt. When you messed up my books it just brought back memories. Your father would pass me in the hallways and knock my books out of my hands. All the time. Your godfather Black was his accomplice in bullying me. Both of them would push me into the girls' bathrooms. They would use a spell to hang me by my ankle so that my pants would fall down. Lupin tried to stop them, but to no avail. However, I do respect him for that. But you don't know how badly they treated me. So, if you don't mind, I would like to show you my Pensive."

Harry stared at Snape in disbelief, but allowed himself to be led into Snape's bedroom, where the Pensive was stored.

Snape's bedroom was the most private place in the whole house. You could tell that Severus almost never let people in here, and the few people that he did let in, he trusted them very much. Harry felt a surge of compassion for his teacher, but swallowed it the second it came up, because it just didn't feel right. Snape's bedroom was painted in a black and white swirl. On his bed was the same style of bedding. On one wall, there were Dark objects and pictures. On the other, the Hogwarts crest and notes from Dumbledore. Behind his bed, the wall was papered in pictures of Lily Evans. Harry was drawn to these pictures like a moth is drawn to light. He stared at the biggest one, which was a picture of a young Severus lying next to a young Lily under a willow tree. They were both laughing. Harry traced his finger over his mother's face, the smiling face which Harry would never remember. Then he suddenly remember what Snape had done and he turned around with his wand in his hand.

"Calm down, Harry. I know what I did, and I fully regret it." Snape had his hand in hand as well.

"No you don't, you evil-"

"Harry, hear me out. Dumbledore put you here for a reason. That reason was for you to discover the relationship between me and your parents. So please dive into my Pensive and take your first step into this….journey." Severus finished this sarcastically.

Again, as if he couldn't believe that this was real, Harry stared at Snape, and then dived into the Pensive that had come out of the empty wall.

Snape stared at the large picture of Lily and him, and started to tear up. He looked away.

"I hope you're happy, Albus." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry dived into the cool, silvery substance. He landed right in front of a young boy with greasy hair.

"Professor?"

The young Severus was talking to a girl with reddish hair and eyes exactly like Harry's.

"Mum?"

Suddenly, two more boys rushed past, knocking Severus's books out of his hands. One had long wavy hair. The other had messy hair that looked impossible to keep neat.

_Dad and Sirius! _Harry smiled at this picture of them.

Behind Sirius and James, a young boy was jogging past. He called for Sirius and James to stop, but to no avail. This young boy looked tired, and his clothes were raggedy.

_Lupin._

"Sorry, Severus! I try to stop them, but they don't listen." Lupin said. He bent down to help pick up the books, but Severus pushed him out of the way.

"I can pick up my own books, thank you very much!"

"Sev, he was trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need help from them."

Lupin looked hurt, but he walked away quietly.

"Sev, he was only trying to help. You know he's the responsible one in their group. At least respect Remus." Lily had a fierce look on her face.

"But, Lily!" Lily glared at Severus.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

The memory grew dark, and Harry fell for quite a distance before landing in front of the same two people, only years older.

"How dare you call me a Mudblood? I thought we were friends!" Lily was near tears.

"But Avery and Nott were right there!" Severus looked desperate, and there was a slight hint of regret.

"Oh, I see! You're brave enough to call me a Mudblood, but you can't be brave enough to stand up to your Death Eater friends!" Lily stormed off.

"But Lily!" Severus tried to run after her.

"No!" She turned around. She was now crying. "Leave me alone!"

The young boy with greasy hair started to tear up. "But I love you." Severus whispered to himself, then tried to walk back to the common room with dignity before he burst out into tears.

…

Harry came out of the Pensive. He blinked in the brightness of the room and the sharp contrast from the walls. Then he turned and stared at the wall papered in pictures of Lily. Severus was still staring at the big one in the middle, the one of him and Lily as kids under the willow tree. He looked like he was about to cry. Then he turned and saw Harry staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"You….and my mother….love?"

"Yes Harry. I loved your mother." He walked back toward Harry and picked up another vial from the drawer of his memories. "And if you watch this memory, you will find out about another love of mine. Afterwards, we will talk. "

Harry still couldn't believe that his Potions teacher, the one who he had loathed ever since he set foot in Hogwarts, was capable of love. And just moments ago, he saw his teacher cry. He looked back at the wall covered with pictures of Lily. Then he dived back into the Pensive, rather hesitantly.


	8. Chapter 8

This time, Harry landed in Dumbledore's office. Snape was standing by the door, again near tears.

_Since when has he cried so much?_

Dumbledore's face was blank. He stared at Snape.

"You promised you would keep them safe!" Severus's voice was breaking.

"James and Lily put their trust in the wrong person." Dumbledore said quickly. "However, their son Harry has escaped with only a scar. We have sent him to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle, but when he enters the wizarding world he will be in grave danger. "

"What danger? The Dark Lord is gone!"

"Yes, but he will be back soon. The boy will need protection. Severus? Will you protect the boy?"

"Yes, I will protect the boy! But only for Lily! No one will know." Snape shuddered like the words had a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You ask me not to reveal the best in you. Very well, you may go." Dumbledore looked exasperated but he waved Snape away.

The scene faded, and Harry was taken to his first day at Hogwarts. He was standing in line waiting to be sorted, and Snape gave him the cold stare he remembered so well. After everyone was sorted, Snape left the staff table.

_I don't remember him leaving..._

Curious, the older Harry followed. He followed Snape into the staff bathroom, where Snape burst into tears.

Harry stared, bewildered.

"Lily! Lily! He looks so much like James, but her eyes! I miss her so much!" Snape cried between sobs.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off his professor. Watching his cold, hated teacher cry was too much. Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

_When did Dumbledore leave?_

"He looks so much like James, but he has Lily's eyes! How will I deal with looking at her eyes every day? It will torture me!" Snape was literally sobbing now.

"Just remember that you have promised to protect him. Remember that Harry is Lily Evans's son. Although he looks so much like James, just remember that this boy does not try to get into trouble. He was raised by Muggles so he is still learning. Do not punish him too severely. By the way, keep an eye on Quirrell. I don't trust him, but he was the only person who applied for the job."

"Thank you Albus. And I will protect Harry." The headmaster walked out, and five minutes later, Severus returned to the feast as well.

The scene faded another time, and Harry was back in the headmaster's office.

"Are you telling me that you have raised this boy like a pig?! To be killed when he needs to be killed?!"

Severus was standing face to face with Dumbledore, and he was furious.

"Severus, calm down. This is the only way to get rid of Voldemort. You are the only other one who heard the prophecy when it was made. Neither can live while the other survives."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE BLOODY PROPHECY! THIS IS A BOY! NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!"

"Don't tell me you have grown to love the boy?"

"The boy? EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver doe leaped out of the end of Snape's wand, and flew around the room. Both Snape and Dumbledore watched to doe until it dissolved. They looked into each others eyes, and both were startled to find that the other had tears in his eyes.

"Lily will be my only true love." Snape took a deep breath. "But you're right, Albus. I have come to love the boy as a son. I still treat him like James sometimes, and I beat myself up afterwards. Lily's son is my son. I...I love Harry."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I knew you would eventually come to realize that. I have been waiting for a while now. You are dismissed."

Severus waited until he was in his office, then burst into tears.

Harry just stared. Suddenly the scene faded, and Harry fell out of the Pensieve.


End file.
